


surely a way to fall for someone

by SidewaysClarinet



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feral Yukio, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Renzou plays baseball, Rin is laughing at all of this, Yukio Has Anger Issues 2k20, Yukio is stressed, forget love at first sight- it's hate at first sight and love later on, meet ugly, yes that needs to be a tag we use more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidewaysClarinet/pseuds/SidewaysClarinet
Summary: Being hit with a baseball is a hell of a way to meet someone for the first time, but the impression that Shima Renzou makes on Yukio in every moment following that somehow makes things even worse.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	surely a way to fall for someone

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot aa! Hope you all enjoy!

Yukio bit at his lip anxiously as he looked over his phone, double checking the time for his next class. Ahh, he’d fucked himself over in a massive sort of way. He’d somehow managed to sleep right through all his alarms, and now he was running late for his algebra class. 

“Shit.” He muttered, looking back at the time. 2:57, and his class started in only three minutes! His routine of sleeping through the early afternoon had been working for weeks up until now, but, well, he guessed that maybe that was reliant on the fact that he still got those three hours of sleep overnight… maybe he should drop the nap? Three hours would suck, sure, but he could do it. He’d done it before, after all.

Maybe he could make up the sleep on the weekend? He knew the student center had canned coffees, that might be a good idea for in the fut-

“Shit- look out!”

Yukio blinked, and in the next second, something hard crashed against the side of his face. All at once, his glasses clattered to the ground and his phone slipped out of his hand, and he absently felt himself toppling down to the pavement to join them. His ass cracked against the sidewalk and so did the books in his hands, all with a loud sort of  _ ‘whump’  _ that only barely preceded the sharp pain at his nose and the dull one at his temple.

Stunned, it was all he could do to look at where his things were scattered across the ground, trying to blink some of the blurriness out of his eyes. He managed to find where his glasses were, but when he grabbed them-

Completely shattered. In both lenses.

“Aw man, I’m sorry, dude! That’s totally my fault!”

He looked up to see another man his age before him, with a blur of pink hair and something like a hand outstretched to him. Yukio looked down at his lenses, then back up again, and felt something wet dripping down the side of his face.

“Shit, you’re bleeding? I- oh, right, glasses.” The man winced, looking sheepish. “Uh, again, I’m really sorry about that! Is your- your phone. Um.”

Yukio looked at the phone in question to see the screen cracked, and then back at the man, who was starting to redden in the cheeks. He could see now that the guy was wearing a baseball uniform, sleeves rolled up and knees scuffed, and connected the dots. 

Whoever he was, he had evidently hit a baseball directly into Yukio’s face, and subsequently ruined his phone and glasses. The throbbing pain in his head became more than just that- something angrier.

“You broke my glasses.” Yukio said, simply. The visceral feeling of  _ enraged  _ kept building in his chest. “And my phone.”

The man gave up on trying to help him up, instead reaching his previously offered hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah, not exactly how I like cute guys to fall for me, but you can hit me back! Make things ev-  _ oof!” _

Yukio didn’t hesitate- in a blink, he was on his feet, and driving his fist right into the guy’s stomach. He doubled over, wheezing, but Yukio was too pissed to give him a second thought.

“I’m already late for my class, and now my glasses are broken!” He seethed. “And you’re  _ flirting?!” _

“Right, I- ugh… I deserved that, heh.” The man managed to get out, still clutching at his abdomen. “I’m S-Shima, by the… by the way-”

Yukio gave him- Shima, was the name? -a heated glare. “I hope you’re as open with your wallet as you are with your goddamn mouth!”

“Ha! An arm and a mouth on ya.” Shima snickered, not looking near as chastised as he  _ should  _ have been. “I think I’m in love~”

In that moment, Yukio considered manslaughter at worst, and decking the idiot on the mouth at best. Instead, he settled for kicking Shima’s ankle, enjoying the sound of the other man’s shout as he leaned down to start gathering his stuff off of the ground.

Shit. This sucked. He would just have to skip his class at this rate, and pick up the notes from one of his classmates. That, and now he would have to go back to his dorm and fish out the first aid kit… ugh, and make an appointment to replace his glasses! His schedule for the day was utterly ruined and the irritation of it all had him eager to throw another punch.

“Uh, can I help you carry your stuff, or something?” Shima leaned over into his line of sight, a safe distance away from getting hit, but still too close for Yukio’s comfort. He sucked in a breath, releasing it as an incredibly irritated sigh, but Shima looked genuine enough, so…

“Fine.” He said, and then promptly dropped all of his things into Shima’s waiting hands. The other man grunted, but his smile only wavered a little before redoubling. Yukio only rolled his eyes before turning on his heel, reluctantly making the trek all the way back to his dorm. He reached up to the bridge of his nose, as he did, and his fingers came away bloodied from the ridged cut his glasses had left behind.

“I think I’m startin’ to grow on ya.” Shima cooed.

Yukio didn’t look up from the blood on his fingers. “I carry mace.”

He could audibly hear Shima swallowing, and an animalistic part of him was pleasantly satisfied with that. It was another minute of walking faster than the other man could keep up with before he spoke again, this time with much less bravado than before.

“So… what’s your name?”

He glanced over at Shima, irritated, before looking back ahead. “Okumura Yukio. Don’t worry, you’ll see the name again when you get the bill.”

“Right, right, aha…” Shima’s awkward chuckling trailed off, thankfully without another pick-up line, this time. “You, um, you live around here?”

“Yes, my dorm is just around the corner, which I now have to go to to get the first aid kit.” Another surge of annoyance hit him, and he looked sharply at the other man. “Do you make a habit of hitting unsuspecting people passing by with baseballs and then flirting with them?”

Shima snickered, though he had the decency to try to hide it. “Not really, no.”

“Oh, so I’m just lucky, then.” Yukio said, putting on a (purposely) painfully fake smile. “Wonderful.”

He yanked his keys out of his pocket as the familiar door of his dorm came up before them, unlocking it with an aggressive flick of his wrist. Thankfully, his roommate was gone in classes, so the dorm was abandoned when Yukio shouldered past the door and into the kitchen. He tossed his keys onto the counter and immediately started fishing through the cabinets for the first aid kit.

“Where should I set your stuff?”

“Couch.” He said, short, focusing back on the kit. Yukio withdrew a cotton ball and peroxide from the kit, soaking the cotton before reaching up to his nose, trying to figure out where the cut was, exactly.

But then there was a calloused hand at his wrist, and he glanced over to see Shima giving him a cheeky smile. “Want some help?”

His first instinct was to give a resounding  _ no, _ but, well… he didn’t want to accidentally get peroxide in his eye. With an exasperated little sigh, he handed the cotton ball to Shima, whose grin only widened as he took it up. The other man took Yukio’s face in both of his hands, before craning his fingers up to dab the blood away from his nose.

Shima was incredibly close to him, so close that Yukio could see the hint of the scar up by his eyebrow, little flecks of gold in his brown eyes, the way that his lips parted just before he spoke that almost had Yukio flushing a bit- until he processed what it was the other man was saying.

He had a teasing little tilt to his smile. “Bro, are we about to kiss right now?”

When Rin walked in a bare minute later to crash Yukio’s dorm, it was to the sight of Yukio strangling Shima into the ground, and the baseball player screeching out for help.

* * *

“How do you know him?” Yukio asked, stubbornly sitting across the apartment from Shima on the couch as he held a bag of ice to his brow. 

Rin, the traitor, was sitting by the other man on the armrest of the chair, still trying to hide his laughter as Shima nursed the bruise blooming on his ankle.

“We were buds back in high school.” Rin snickered, slapping Shima good-naturedly on the back. “You were in your smarty pants classes, so you wouldn’ta known him.”

“What are you up to these days, when you’re not pulling your feral brother off of his poor victims?” Shima was still half-hiding behind Rin, looking at Yukio warily. “Or is that a full time job?”

“Oh! You know, just out and about. I picked up a cooking job an hour or so away, I just like to come back to harass Yukio!”

“More like ‘mother’,” Yukio murmured, though with no real heat behind it. His bone to pick was with Shima, not with his admittedly too-kind of a brother. “And I am  _ not  _ feral,  _ you  _ are just insufferable!”

“Hey, hey! Calm down, lovebirds!” Rin cut in, but as he held back a grin, Yukio quickly decided that his bone to pick was now with both of them. 

“You’re the worst.” He told his twin.

But Rin only grinned at him. “Don’t get mad at me! You need to get out on the dating scene anyways, you’re wayyyyy too much of a shut-in.”

“The dating scene, huh?” Shima asked, perking up.

Yukio’s eye twitched. “Mace.”

“A-Aha, right! Sorry!”

“Man, not that Yukio isn’t a delight, but this is really the one you want?” Rin asked, incredulous.

Shima shrugged, but stayed firmly hidden behind Rin when he answered. “Ha, what can I say? ‘s kinda hot, ain’t it?”

Yukio was going to kill him. He was up on his feet in a flash, but before he could even take a step forward, Rin was in front of him, hands on his chest and easing him back.

“Hey, don’t kill your future date!” Rin whined. “That’s bad etiquette!”

Yukio froze, looking wide-eyed down at his brother. “Date?”   
  
“Date?!” Shima echoed, having already launched himself behind the armchair.

“Yeah! You should do it Yukio, get out on the scene!” He grinned, as if Yukio weren’t imminently at Shima’s throat again. “It’ll make me feel better about you being so far away, y’know? Mommy’s worried about you!”

Yukio breathed in and looked up to the ceiling, counting to ten before even… entertaining the thought of what Rin was suggesting. On the one hand, he did owe a lot to Rin- a quarter of his tuition and damn near all of his housing and food costs. He knew Rin had paid for it out of the goodness of his own heart, and that his twin would never dream of demanding any of the money back, but, well… if this was something Rin really wanted for him…

He looked down to Shima, who promptly tempered his hopeful expression into a pitiful semblance of neutrality. The other man was… an annoyance, and utterly perverted and incorrigible. But, beyond that he was- he was pretty, Yukio thought to himself, fighting down the warmth in his cheeks at the thought. Maybe there was a personality worth getting to know underneath all the flirting and pickup lines.

“Fine.” He said, after a minute. “After my glasses are fixed and this cut goes away, I’ll  _ consider  _ it.”

“Haha! Yes!”

“That’s my little brother!”


End file.
